The End of the World and The New Girl
by hellinheels
Summary: 1st Installment in The End of the World and The New Girl Series. While battling the Apocalypse, Dean and Sam along with Castiel, discover a new wrinkle in their fight. Castiel discovers what it means to be human. Rated M for language & mature situations
1. A New Wrinkle Presents Itself

**THE END OF THE WORLD AND THE NEW GIRL**

"Dean......you and Sam have to save her. She is out in the open and unprotected. Her death will bring about the apocalyptic endgame. Millions will be simultaneously killed to populate the armies of heaven and hell if her blood is spilled."

Dean knew he was dreaming. He was standing on an empty stage in a large theater. He began to see shadows of actors performing on stage. He was invisible to them as he walked through their shadows trying to understand why he was here of all places. Castiel appeared beside him "She is in trouble and time is running out..." he said with urgency in his voice. His icy sapphire eyes caught Dean's attention as stared as one actor in particular. A beautiful young woman with porcelain skin and long light brown hair that she tucked lightly behind her ear as she concentrated on her lines and her cast members. Her smile bright and kind kept Dean and Castiel's glaze steady.

"Cas?" Dean turned to him uncertain as how he could be in existence even in a dream after his battle with the Archangel at Chuck's house. "I don't have much time....they're coming for me...." Castiel whispered. The stage began to shake, tremble and crumble and Dean heard deep, hardy evil laughter penetrating the walls. Deep black smoke crept down the theater aisles and up onto the stage and surrounded Castiel. "DEAN, YOU MUST SAVE HER!" he shouted frantically as he stole one last glimpse at the young woman. The black smoke snaked up and around Castiel engulfing him and suddenly as though a giant gust of wind had blown through the theater....the smoke carried Castiel away as a large slab of the theater roof came crashing down.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled shaking Dean out of the bad dream and back into reality. "Dude! I stop for 5 minutes to get gas and a coke and you sack out on me! Get your ass up, it's your turn to drive!" Dean shot straight up in the passenger seat. "Sam....I just saw Cas....he's in trouble, the demons have him...or what's left of him." Sam looked at Dean in utter dismay. "Ummm....Dean? Cas is dead, he was blown to bits by the Archangel....you saw his tooth in Chuck's hair...there's no way to come back from that."

"Look I know what I saw Sam.....it was Cas and he was trying to tell me that this girl was in trouble....she's unprotected...if she dies then the apocalyptic battle royale will begin and millions will die. We need to find a way to bring him back for his sake and if this chick is as important as he says she is....we're gonna need all the help we can get to protect her. "Why is this girl so important?" Sam asked skeptically. "Hell if I know, Sammy....Hell, if I know. Dean slipped over into the driver's seat as Sam got in. "First things first, get to Bobby's and try to figure out a way to get Cas back."


	2. Family Uncovered

Bobby met them at the door. "Well, boys I dug through every piece of lore in my library and I still can't find any sort of conjuring spell to bring back Castiel." "If hell's got 'em, hell's gonna keep him." Dean threw a large heavy duffle bag onto the porch. "We haven't looked everywhere yet....we made a stop by Dad's old storage container and picked up some books....you know....black masses, dark spells, conjuring demons and what not....you know just your everyday satanical light reading."

Bobby, Dean and Sam rummaged through the books looking for anything even remotely pertaining to conjuring a damned angel from hell. One large black book remained at the bottom of the pile and Bobby strained to pick it up. He skimmed through the first few pages and stopped. "Boys, this book was made for the darkest, most evil of satanists. It contains spells to conjure demons in the hundreds, spells to turn towns into dust and just happens to contain a spell to bring forth an angel. But you got to understand this spell was intended to conjure an angel and weaken him into a human state, so the satanists could then sacrifice him. Sam and Dean looked hopefully at each other. "But you're saying we do have a spell......." Sam said optimistically. "Yeah, we can try...but boys what you're not gettin' is that even if we can get this spell to work and get Cas back topside....he won't be the same....he'll be weakened without his powers....he'll basically just be human," Bobby explained. Dean slammed his hands down on the table...."We've got to try!"

The vibration of the table caused the black book to shift and fall off onto the floor exposing some old newspaper clippings and pictures. Dean bent down to retrieve them. The tattered newspaper clippings were reviews for a Small Theatre Company in Cullinworth, Georgia. Reviews after reviews of different plays and performances at this theater, all having the same thing in common. Under the cast listings, the name Amber Cohan was underlined in all the articles. Dean searched further and found an article on the theater itself and the image startled him. It was the same theater in his dream. After looking through all the articles, he came across a set of pictures. The first was a shot just off stage at curtain call as all the actors gathered for their final bow. In the middle, was the same beautiful porcelain skin woman, he has seen in his dream. On the back of the picture, a handwritten note "Thanks for coming, Dad. I Love You." - Amber. The most damning picture was then produced.....a photo of this girl with John at an amusement park with an accompanying note on the back that said "Best Birthday Ever! I Love You Dad! - Amber

Dean was taken aback by the articles and the picture. Why was this in his dad's books? It didn't take Dean long to toy with the idea that maybe this Amber could be another one of his Dad's post-traumatic stress children. Adam may not have been the only long lost Winchester sibling after all. Sam looking over Dean's shoulder the whole time as he scanned through the articles and pictures quickly came to the same conclusion. If she is of that sacred Winchester Blood, both heaven and hell will be hunting her down.

"We need Cas back first to help us find her, fellas." Bobby reminded them.

-

The three walked out into an open field near Bobby's to perform the ritual. An empty vile was placed in the middle of their circle and Dean placed Castiel's tooth in it. All three slit their hand open with a knife and bled into the vile. Bobby started chanting the words as Sam and Dean looked on at the vile that started to smoke and catch fire. The wind picked up and loud thunder clapped around them. Bobby's chant grew loud and ominous. The sky grew dark and began to swirl with foreboding clouds. As the final words were shouted from Bobby's lips, a giant lightning bolt came crashing down in the middle of their circle destroying the vile and its contents and sending Bobby, Dean and Sam flying backwards onto the ground.

The smoke was so thick and choking. Neither Dean, Sam, or Bobby could see each other much less if the spell has worked. Suddenly, they heard a soft cough and stutter coming from off in the distance. Dean jumped to his feet and made out the vague form lying on the ground about 10 feet from him. The familiar trench coat gave Dean solace and he ran to help Castiel as he struggled to breathe. "Dean, you brought me back."

"Just returning the favor, Cas" Dean joked gently trying to make light of the situation. Sam and Dean helped Castiel to his feet and carried him inside Bobby's and laid him on the sofa. "Have you saved her?" "Is she safe?" Castiel asked breathlessly. "Well, we needed to get you back first dude so you could shed some light on this whole "Amber Cohan" sitch..." Sam added. "I see you've identified her." Cas said. "Yeah and we also are coming to the conclusion that she may be a Winchester as well....you wouldn't happen to know anything about that?" Dean asked inquisitively.

Castiel solemnly looked up at Sam and Dean. "Yes, she is your sister. Her blood is your blood. That's why the Demons and Angels have her marked for execution. Once the Apocalypse has begun....a Winchester's Blood must be spilled as a sacrifice and the war between heaven and hell can begin."

Dean glared at Cas. "Great! Well, where is she?!" Castiel placed two fingers on Dean's forehead in an attempt to transport him to the girl's location. Dean remained. "I'm sorry, Dean...my powers....." Castiel began. "Yeah, we know Cas, the ritual we performed to get you back left you without your angel mojo." Dean explained.

"Unfortunately, we don't know if it's temporary or if you're just gonna have to survive as a human on a more permanent basis, " Sam said as he walked back into the living room carrying beers for Bobby and Dean. "So I'm human?" Cas asked as he curiously patted his shirt and trench coat as though just to make sure they were still there. "Yes, congratulations.....you are officially a mud monkey....at least for now, " Dean grinned as he slapped Castiel on the back. "Now….. lets hit the road with Mr. Angelic Mapquest here and find sis."


	3. Georgia Bound

The drive to Cullinworth, Georgia was long and tiring. Tall tree lines on both sides of the road seemed never ending. Towns became more of a rarity the further south they drove. The sporadic gas stations were the only welcoming signs of civilization for the weary travelers. Rain pattered gently on the Impala's roof as they drove through the night.

Castiel seemed to be taking the news of his new found weakened state well. His ever stoic constitution has not been shaken in the slightest, although he seemed interested in learning the intricacies of daily "mud-monkey" life as it were. He seemed to know the physical basics of being a human from watching others for centuries. Eat when your stomach grumbles. Drink when you feel thirsty. Sleep when you feel tired. Use the restroom when you need to expel waste.

However, the emotional part of being a human, he confided to himself, would have to be examined and muddled through as he went along. As an angel, he had already experienced doubt and anger and those emotions had left him heartsick and worrisome. So he fretted on what effect more emotions would have on him and he wondered how humans coped daily with them.

Sam and Dean had come to an unspoken agreement that they would need to be Cas' caretaker and teacher as he learned the ways of being human. Not only his caretaker, but also bodyguards. The three of them were marked men, wanted dead by forces of both heaven and hell. Sam and Dean could hold their own, but Cas needed protection as he had no inkling of how to protect himself as a human.

They arrived in the small town of Cullinworth the next evening. They checked into a small motel in the middle of town and once they had their things unpacked, Castiel showed them to the local theater where he knew Amber would be performing that night. "Ok, now what?..." Dean asked frustrated and tired as they staked out the theater watching patrons shuffle in. "What the hell are we gonna say to her...huh? Hi I'm Dean this is Sam, we hunt demons and we're trying to stop the Apocalypse and we think you're our long lost sis and apparently you're prime real estate for an Apocalyptic Sacrifice!" "Oh yeah, she's gonna be thrilled."

Sam sighed, annoyed at Dean's continued testiness. He looked up from his laptop where he had been doing some research. "Well, I found this old newspaper article in the archives.......LOCAL THEATER LEGEND DIES AFTER COURAGEOUS BATTLE WITH CANCER. THOUSANDS ATTEND MEMORIAL SERVICE. "It goes on to say….. "Rebecca Arthur Cohan, local Colonnade theater legend, passed away after long battle with ovarian cancer. Thousands of mourners attend memorial service, where her daughter, theater actress, Amber Cohan, delivered the eulogy." "Look, there's her picture at the funeral." Sam showed Dean and Castiel the picture. Dean chuckled "Huh, well at least she's a looker, good thing she doesn't favor you, Sasquatch," as he slapped Sam on the knee in good humor. "She's.....beautiful," Castiel added from the back seat. He blushed as his reaction to her photo. "Well, at least we know he's not gay! Dean exclaimed laughing Cas' statement off. Castiel felt embarrassed. He had seen beautiful women before but this one stirred a new feeling inside him he had not felt before nor knew how to cope with. The statement he made was not proper especially since she was Sam and Dean's sister. He slumped back in the seat.

Sam paused for a minute..."I've got a plan, we need suits, and Cas, we'll need you to ummmm....act human." Dean laughed as he started the car "It'd better be a damn good plan because no one's ever gonna believe us when we've got Mr. Personality draggin' up the rear," as they drove to find the nearest suit store that was still open.


	4. Trouble Finds Her

"Dude, I swear this is the last damn time I'm wearing a suit," Dean said as he tugged at his tie. He, Sam and Castiel had returned to the theater and watched as patrons filed out of the doors and onto the street waiting for this girl to appear. Castiel was once again in the backseat. He found himself anxiously awaiting their meeting with her. He wanted to see this creature that kept him so captivated.

"Wait....there she is!" Sam pointed from the passenger seat. Amber walked out the front entrance in a purple tank top and a blue jean mini skirt and flip flops.

She walked down the steps and along the rows of cars carrying a duffel bag and a handbag. She stopped in front of a white nissan and shuffled in her purse for her keys.

"Let's go..." Sam said opening the passenger door. Sam and Dean walked across the street with Castiel in tow. Dean turned to Castiel "Remember, Cas, hu-man." Castiel nodded his head as he felt stomach tying itself in tighter knots the closer they got to her.

"Ms. Cohan...." Dean said as he approached her. She turned around to face them. "You're Ms. Amber Cohan, correct?"

"Yes....can I help you?" She said apprehensively. Castiel stole a quick glance out from behind Dean's shoulder. His face began to feel hot and flushed. "She's a beautiful human," he thought. He quickly dropped his glance so his stare wouldn't be noticed.

"I'm Insurance Agent David Coverdale, (pointing at Sam) this is my partner Mr. Stephen Pearcy and (pointing at Castiel) our insurance agent trainee, Vince Neil...we need to discuss your late mother's estate with you." Dean noticed a familiar amulet hanging around her neck, it was the same amulet he wore.

Amber busted out in a loud laugh, "Ok guys, unless you're here to discuss a "Lords of Rock" 80s Hair Band reunion.....you're busted, what are you really here for?"

Before Dean could think of a retort she continued....."Did Emmett send you?!.....I told that asshole we're done!!! Now he has the balls to start sending his little cronies to convince me to go back out with him! Well you go back and tell that son of a bitch that I said to FUCK OFF! If I see him again, I'm taking out a restraining order because I'm sick of this sh----

"Hold on a sec, honey!," Dean cut her off in mid sentence. "We're not here because of a lousy ass boyfriend, we're here to - " Sam stopped him and continued more gently. "Amber, we're here because....uh....believe it or not....you're our sister and you're in danger."

Amber laughed cautiously..."Yeah right and I'm the Easter Bunny." "I'm an only child, my mother just died a year ago and my dad's been in and out of my life since I was born. Last time I saw him was on my 20th birthday....hit the bricks gentleman...I don't have time for this shit!"

"Then why are we wearing the same amulet?!" Dean asked pulling his necklace out from his dress shirt. "My father, John Winchester, gave this to me and I have a suspicion he gave that one to you, " pointing at her neck.

Amber's expression changed to disbelief, "Wait, how'd you know about that?.....he gave it to me as a birthday present the last time I saw him." "Well, where is he? I haven't seen or heard anything from him in four years...if you're my brothers take me to him!"

"He died..." Sam said solemnly. "He was a...." Before Sam could delve into the Winchester Family Chronicles, the ground began to shake and the skies grew dark and stormy. The wind picked up and blew in a familiar black smoke that surrounded the theater crowd that was dispersing to their cars.

"Dean....they've found her..." Castiel spoke nervously as he surveyed the scene around them. The crowd had now turned to them black eyes shining. A large, grinning mass of pure evil."

"Ummm.....what's going on?" Amber asked frantically. No sooner than she had spoken, a demon jumped out from behind her car and tackled her to the ground placing its hands around her neck in an attempt to choke her. Dean acted quickly and removed the knife from his jacket pocket, slitting the demon's throat and throwing the body off of Amber.

"We've gotta go!" Sam shouted as Dean and Castiel picked up a visibly shaken Amber off the ground and helped her run to the Impala her knees bloodied from the struggle with the demon. "Put her in the back with Cas!"

The crowd merged onto the Impala. Dean quickly started the car and sped off, mowing over several demons who tried to cling to the side of the car.

"Jesus Christ!!!" Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?! Amber shouted in pain from the back seat.

Sam turned around to face her. "My name is Sam Winchester and this is Dean Winchester. We are John Winchester's sons and you are our sister."

"What was that back there?" What happened to those people?!" she asked.

"Amber, those were demons and they are after you because you are of our bloodline. Dean and I hunt demons....same as our father did" Sam added.

"Why is this bloodline so damn important?......Look guys.....I'm a lowly community theater actress, I don't have any stake in this..." Amber winced in pain as she grasped her bloody knee.

"The Winchesters are prophesized to be the final victorious warriors that end the apocalypse. The apocalypse has already begun and if someone from the bloodline is sacrificed, millions of innocent people will be killed instantaneously to populate the armies of heaven and hell in the final battle. Both heaven and hell consider you an open target.....the demon's just acted quicker in attempting to find you." Castiel explained as he watched helplessly as she cried out in pain. His heart ached for her. He wished he could heal her and stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and see the smile he has seen on her before that terrible scene had taken place.

Sam took off his blazer and tore off the sleeve of his shirt. He tore the sleeve in half. "Here Cas...wrap these around her knees....it should keep the bleeding to a minimum until we're able to get far enough away to safely stop and wrap them properly."

Cas complied, taking the pieces of Sam's sleeves and gently started to wrap the cloth around her knee, his fingers accidentally grazing the skin of her lower thigh as he wrapped. Her soft skin sent a strong tingling sensation back up through his fingers and encompassed his entire body. She smelled of cotton candy. He let out a heavy sigh. He felt almost drunk at the mere slight touch of her skin.

"I'm afraid I might be hurting you..." Castiel muttered.

Amber looked at him, her tears almost dry now. "No....you're not hurting me. Thank you." She managed a small smile through her drying tears. "So what's your story? she directed her question at Castiel "if these two guys are my brothers, are you family too? Is this just one big demon hunter family reunion?" managing a half hearted laugh.

Castiel stopped cold from wrapping her other knee and looked at Sam who had turned back around. Castiel and Sam stared at each other searching for the right words to explain. Dean was the first to speak.

"Well, you seem to be taking the whole "apocalyptic demon hunting brothers" news pretty well, shouldn't hurt to drop another bombshell to finish the night off...." Dean said snidely. Sam stopped him....."Let me handle this one, dude, you just drive."

Sam returned his eyes to Amber who stared at Castiel wondering what else could be dropped on her already crumbling world. "This is Castiel, or Cas for short....he's….uh…...." Sam scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle..."He's an angel...he pulled Dean out of hell after Dean...well, its a really long story and we just recently we're able to get him back from hell so he could lead us to you."

"What were you doing in hell?" Amber asked bewildered. "I began to question my superiors and their intentions, their actions and directives were murderous and psychopathic and I feared for humanity if I continued to serve. I aligned my allegiance with the Winchesters and subsequently, my vessel was destroyed in a battle with an archangel and I was sent to hell for my disobedience."

Sam continued, "But we were able to bring him back and in the vessel he originally possessed, but the ritual we used weakened his powers and we don't know if they'll return...so now he's kinda just like one of us."


	5. You're Safer With Us

Amber sat silent and motionless for what seemed like hours....no one in the car spoke. Her brain tried to comprehend everything that had happened in the previous hours. Before tonight...she was just a normal girl working days as a secretary to pay the bills and at night following her dream to be an actress. Now, her world was completely disheveled, an assassination mark, the key to the unraveling of the world as she knew it. The gravity of the situation made her head spin and stomach churn.

Dean kept driving putting as many miles as he could between them and Cullinworth. Sam stared into the night ahead of them. Castiel sat, still as a stone, stealing glances at Amber, taking mental notes of every curl, freckle, curvature, breath, and blink that made her who she was. He was troubled by how intrigued he was by her and how her sheer presence made him feel.

"Will I ever be able to go home again?" She finally broke her silence.

Sam shifted in his seat. "I honestly don't know....as long as the apocalypse continues....you're safer with us."

"But what about my life?! what about my friends?!" she argued.

"The Demons and Heaven will use any avenue to find and kill you....that means manipulating and possessing anyone close to you."

Amber sat back in her seat. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't find the words. She realized every mile they traveled away from Cullinworth, was one mile further away from the life she had left behind and one more mile into a new unknown world which would be her new life. Tears once again began streaming down her face; she knew nothing of this new life that was beginning. She knew nothing of her new family. She felt so terribly scared and alone.

Castiel saw the tears coming down and his heart ached for her. "I know this will provide no solace for you now, but know that Sam and Dean will do everything in their power to protect you."' He hoped his words would provide some level of comfort. He hated to see her in pain.

Dean pulled into an all night truck stop. It has been a long drive, they needed gas and Sam needed buy some supplies to better bandage Amber's knees. Castiel got out first and offered a hand to Amber to help her to her feet. She accepted. Her hands were soft and cool to the touch. Sluggishly, she stepped out of the Impala. She was sore and very tired. Castiel kept a sharp eye on her as she limped toward the ladies restroom. He stood beside Dean as his pumped gas. Dean had become acutely aware of Castiel's newly devoted attention to Amber ever since they left Cullinworth. He had seen in his rearview Castiel's eyes gazing at her as she tried to come to terms with the night's events. Dean wasn't exactly sure what to make of it, hell, he wasn't even sure that Cas understood what was going on. The whole thing was amusing and Dean cracked a smile at the thought of Cas possibly experiencing new human emotions.

Sam returned with some alcohol and bandages for Amber's wounds. Castiel helped her sit down in the Impala and watched closely as Sam cleaned the wounds and rebandaged them. She winced slightly at the pain. Castiel watched helplessly as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"So what now...Dr. Quinn?" Dean asked Sam as he replaced the gas nozzle.

"Bobby's...I guess.." Sam replied. "Probably be the safest place for her until we figure out our next move."

"Who's Bobby?" Amber asked as she shifted back into the seat.

"Old family friend. He's got a demon proof panic room in his basement. We should be safe there for a while." Sam reassured her.

"Great...more demon hunters. Your family reunions must be a hoot." Amber retorted sarcastically.

The four loaded back into the Impala and headed north toward Bobby's.


	6. Hold Up at Bobby's

The next day they arrived at Bobby's. Bobby came to the door as soon as he heard the roar of the engine. He started down the steps as they pulled up.

Sam was the first to get out. "Hey Bobby, thanks again for letting us crash here for a little while till we figure out a few things."

"No problem boys...now where's this new Winchester?" Bobby asked excitedly rubbing his hands together.

Castiel opened the back door and got out. He reached his hand back in the car and helped Amber to her feet. "Thank you Castiel...you've been a huge help…." she smiled as she closed the car door.

"There she is!" Bobby exclaimed and walked toward her. Sam introduced her "Bobby, this is Amber Cohan."

"Hey Bobby." Amber smiled and extended her hand to him.

"Oh honey, you're a Winchester and your family...give me a hug!" Bobby drew her in for a big bear hug picking her off the ground.

"You know fellas, don't get offended but she may be the best lookin' Winchester of all of 'yuns." Bobby said as he sat her back on feet.

Bobby's humor and warmness sat Amber at ease. Maybe this new life wouldn't be that bad after all.

Bobby turned to Castiel. "Cas, how are you adjusting son?"

Bobby noticed Dean standing behind Castiel grinning from ear to ear, pointing at Castiel, making a heart shape with his fingers and then pointing to Amber.

"I'm fine, Bobby, thank you." Castiel replied unaware of Dean's actions behind him.

"Well, lets get Miss Amber inside....I'll bet your exhausted, darling." Bobby took Amber under his arm and escorted her inside. "I fixed up the back bedroom and bathroom for you."

"A shower would feel wonderful right now, " she said wearily.

Bobby poked his head back out the front door, "Boys, grab her bags and bring 'em inside.

"I'll get her duffel, sweet Sammy can carry the purse." Dean grinned as he tossed the duffel over his shoulder and threw the purse at Sam.

The guys walked inside.

-

"And I think that's it......more blankets are in the closet over there and you'll find towels and wash cloths under the sink here." Bobby pointed out to her as they stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Thanks Bobby, I appreciate it." Amber replied as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Dean walked in the bedroom carrying her duffel and purse and placing them on the bed. "Here ya go, Amber,.....you gettin around ok?"

"Yeah, Bobby's been real sweet and showing me around, I think I'm gonna get a shower and get cleaned up." Amber said picking up her duffel and carrying it to the bathroom.

"Well, take your time, hun....I'll get in the kitchen and fix us something to eat." Bobby said as he ushered Dean and himself out the bedroom door and shut it.

Dean walked back to the living room and grabbed his bag and sat it on the sofa unzipping it. "Hey Cas, come here a sec.." waving Castiel over who was sitting in the recliner. Castiel got up and walked over to Dean.

"Look, I know you've got the whole "Columbo" motif going on here.." pointing to Cas' clothes. "And don't get me wrong...I dig it...but since you've lost your angel mojo and I'm assuming you also lost your angelic antiperspirant....Sam can back me up on this.." Dean continued as Sam walked into the room. "You're gonna have to get out of those clothes and get a shower before you start smelling like ass." Sam agreed and chuckled uncomfortably. Dean sniffed Castiel's collar playfully. "Yeah, we caught it just time." Castiel cut a slight shy embarrassed grin. The more time he spent around Dean and Sam the more he began to understand their sarcastic, yet harmless humor and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how ridiculous the situation must be to the boys.

Dean pulled a pair of boxers, jeans, t-shirt and flannel button up out of his bag and handed it to Castiel. "Here, you can wear some of my duds till we can get to town and get you your own. Use the upstairs shower and get yourself cleaned up." Castiel nodded and started upstairs. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here ya go, dude." Dean added as he tossed a can of deodorant at Castiel from across the room. Castiel managed to barely catch it as he was loaded down with clothes. "Thank you, Dean." "You know how to use that stuff, right? Dean asked. "I think I can manage." Castiel replied slightly annoyed and continued up the stairs to the bathroom.


	7. Crushing Hard

Amber sat her duffel bag on the sink. She was so thankful she was able to keep hold of it during the struggle with the demon. Now its contents were the only evidence she had left of her previous life. She unzipped it and surveyed its contents. Make up bag, curling iron, hair dryer, brush, a pair of jeans, yoga pants, two tank tops and a pair of running shoes. Her duffel bag had been her constant companion. She usually didn't have time after work to run to her apartment and get ready for her theater performances in the evenings, so her duffel bag contained her home away from home. She thought about how much she took for granted having lunch with friends and going to practice and performing in front of the small crowds that gathered at the community theater. Those memories seemed like they happened centuries ago and she struggled to conform to the constraints of her new life. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was nest of tangles and her tears had washed away her make up leaving rings under eyes where her mascara and eye liner once were. "Good Grief, Amber, you look like creeping death, " she laughed to herself as she started the shower, undressed and got in, allowing the welcome warm water beat on her aching muscles. As she bathed, she resolved herself to make the best of her new situation and get to know her new family, as she assumed she would be spending an ample amount of time with them and needed to adapt to their idiosyncrasies. She also knew she would need to learn how to hold her own when it came to fending off evil. Dean, Sam and Castiel would be there to help her but she didn't want to be a hindrance nor did she want to slow them down. She was now a Winchester....she needed to learn the ropes.

Castiel's mind swam with thoughts of her as he stepped in the shower. He wondered how she was coping with her new surroundings and if she was strong enough to deal with it. The beads of warm water that ran down his face and chest reminded him of her tears she cried as she left her life behind. Tears that ran down her cheeks and onto her neckline. Even in sadness, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever encountered in his centuries of observing humans. The way she tucked her hair behind her ears with her fingertips, those delicate fingertips painted pink were so soft and electric to the touch. He thought of that moment in the Impala he grazed her lower thigh while wrapping her wounded knee. The sensation he felt touching her skin left him tingling from head to toe. The thought of that moment made him dizzy as he braced himself against the shower wall. Castiel wasn't sure how to identify his new emotions he felt toward Amber. Was this love? lust? simple infatuation? His head was spinning as he tried to understand. All he knew for certain was...he longed to be close to her and he vowed to help and protect her as she transitioned into her new life. They weren't so different, he thought, both leaving the worlds they knew and were comfortable with and now having to adapt and conform to new ones. The water suddenly turned icy cold and Castiel jumped back.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing in there?" Nevermind! I don't wanna know." It was Dean. He had snuck in the bathroom to grab some towels and to check on Cas as he had been in there for quite awhile. "Hurry up! Bobby's got some grub ready and your skinny ass needs to eat! Castiel peaked his head around the shower curtain, "I'll be down in a minute, Dean."

"You ok, man?" Dean questioned as he looked at Cas' face and noticed an expression he never showed before. His signature stoic scowl seemed to have lifted and his eyes normally heavy as though carrying the weight of the world seemed noticeably lighter and brighter. Dean wondered if it had anything to do with a certain someone also showering downstairs. "I left you an old pair of my boots and a clean pair of socks on the sink. Castiel nodded and ducked back behind the curtain. Dean grabbed some towels and walked back down stairs.

-

"I think ole Cas is crushing on our new sibling, " Dean said as he met Sam back down in the living room. Sam was on the sofa flipping through the tv channels. "Yeah, I noticed he seemed to be paying a lot of attention to her ever since we left." Sam laughed. "You think we need to sit him down for the "birds and the bees" talk? Sam joked. "I think I'll let you handle that one, Dr. Phil." Dean replied as he threw the towels at the back of Sam's head. Sam settled into a more serious tone...."You think it could pose a problem?"

Dean laughed hysterically. "You serious? Hell no, Cas is just an angel who's never been around a hot chick before. He's pretty much like a 5 year old that's got a crush on his Kindergarten teacher. He's harmless, dude!"

"Well, Dean, you do have to remember...he is pretty much living as a full fledged human being now. He's susceptible to the same feelings, emotions, reactions......uh...organ functions that we are."

Dean laughed harder. He steadied himself on the back of the sofa. He wiped his eyes with his hands. "Dude, I cannot believe we are sitting here talking about Cas getting' wood!"

"As funny as it maybe, Dean, I think its something that we need to keep an eye on." Sam explained.

"What do you wanna do?......tape it down for him?!" Dean was in hysterics.

"Dude, you know what I mean.....we don't need him getting in over his head!" Sam replied.

"Which head?" Dean interjected.

"Emotionally! Jesus Christ! Dude, grow up! Sam chucked the remote at Dean.

Dean soon settled down and thought of something else that needed to be discussed. "We do need to figure something out though..."

"What's that?" Sam answered his attention turned back to the TV.

"We know how to fight and kill when it comes to the demons and rogue angels. But now, we've got My Buddy and Kid Sister tagging along...they're gonna need to learn to hold their own. Especially Cas, hell, he could hardly fight his way out of a wet paper sack when he was an angel...." Dean smirked.

"No problem, we can teach them the basics here while we figure out what we're gonna do next." Sam answered unconcerned. "We will need to see if Bobby's got anymore of those anti-possession amulets they can wear as extra protection."

"Yeah, definitely don't need that....can you imagine a possessed Cas...with bad case of wood?" Dean chuckled again as he left the room to ask Bobby for the amulets.

Sam laughed and shook his head.


	8. She's Definitely A Winchester

Amber felt refreshed and almost normal after her shower. She readied herself and headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen as the smell of bacon and coffee filled her nose.

"Hey darling! You're just in time!" Bobby greeted her from the stove where he was finishing up the bacon. "Have a seat."

She made her way to the kitchen table where Sam, Dean and Castiel had already gathered. Castiel quickly jumped up and pulled out an empty chair for her. "Thank you very much, Cas." She smiled at him and his heart melted. He caught the scent of her perfume and was overwhelmed by the sweetness of it. Dean and Sam silently chuckled at the sight as they sipped their coffee.

"Coffee?" Sam offered holding up the pot. "Yes, definitely!" she said holding up her mug. Sam filled it to the rim and Amber took a quick sip.

"Guys, I just wanna thank you for helping me yesterday, I would probably be dead if it weren't for you. Thanks for gettin' me out of there." She looked at Sam, Dean and finally Castiel. Castiel was hypnotized by her green eyes that seemed to sparkle even under the poor fluorescent kitchen light.

"Not a problem...you're family." Sam said from across the table.

Bobby brought the food over from the stove. "Hope you like fried eggs, bacon and hash rounds." He said as he started shoveling food onto Amber's plate.

"Are you kidding? this is practically a staple where I come from!" Amber giggled and took a bite of bacon.

"We've got something we need to discuss with you and Cas.." Dean said after swallowing some hash rounds. Since we're gonna be spending a lot of time and getting to know each other on some pretty intimate terms...we're gonna need to teach you two how to defend yourselves if there ever came a time where you were attacked by a demon, one of those sick sons of bitches from heaven...or really anything. Now we'll protect you and do everything in our power to keep you safe but it's not a bad idea to know how to hold your own."

"Amber? You know anything about defending yourself? Sam questioned.

"I took boxing and tae-bo at the Y a few times if that's what you mean." Amber said as she looked up from her plate.

"What about guns? Dean asked and pulled a silver pistol out from around his waist and slid it across the table to her.

Amber picked up the gun and examined it. "This is a nice 40 caliber, Dean, Smith and Wesson?" She ejected the clip and looked at the bullets. "Oh, you use hollow points, nice!" She replaced the bullet and inserted the clip back into the gun, cocked it and aimed it at the ceiling. "You've modified the sites on this gun, haven't you?" Amber asked coyly. She put the safety on and slid the gun back across the table. "Come on, Dean....don't insult me, I'm a scrappy southern chick, of course, I know my way around guns."

"Oh, burn! She got you dude!" Sam laughed nearly choking. Dean turned beet red.

"She's definitely a Winchester." Bobby muttered over his cup of coffee.


	9. Learning The Ropes

After breakfast, Sam and Dean took Amber and Castiel out to Bobby's barn. It had a wide open floor for sparring and enough hay for cushion.

They started out slow.....as their father did with them. Simple punches, jabs, kicks and chokes. Amber caught on quickly. She enjoyed sparring and beating up on her new brothers who took it in stride. Sam and Dean were surprised at how scrappy and lively she was. She was beginning to take to this new life.

Castiel took a little longer to teach. He had trouble packing enough force into his punches and kicks. He remembered in his fight with Uriel, all he had to do was lightly throw a punch and it sent Uriel flying into an adjacent wall. Now, things were more difficult. His knuckles ached and his shins were sore. But he was determined...if he was gonna help protect Amber...and protect himself from danger...he would need to find a way to compensate for his new limited abilities. He sat out with new dogged determination as he sparred with Dean.

"Great, Cas! Now you're starting to put a little power into it! Sam cheered him on as he stood watching with Amber.

Dean heckled Castiel as he blocked all incoming punches. "Come on, Cas! Hit me! Oops, too slow! Mighty Angel my ass!

Castiel suddenly connected with a right hook to Dean's jaw that sent him plummeting to the ground.

"Holy Shit, dude! Sam shouted running to Dean's aid. "You nailed him!

"He told me to hit him." Castiel explained standing over Dean.

Dean came to, spitting blood, dizzy and trying to get up...."Ok Cas, you're the kung fu master....we're done here, Sam, get me some ice."

Sam helped Dean to his feet and walked him back to the house. Amber and Castiel lagged behind in the barn.

"That was awesome!" Amber grinned.

"He told me to hit him, so I hit him." Castiel said catching his breath.

"Yeah, you did...oh, well...he kinda deserved it." she replied as she looked down at his hands. His right hand was swollen and bleeding.

"Oh, Cas...you're bleeding. She picked up his hand to examine it. "We need to clean it and get some ice on it to stop the swelling. Times like this I bet you wish you had your angel powers back, huh?"

Honestly, he thought, if he was still an angel he would have never got to encounter this beautiful woman standing before him. "I'm managing." He muttered.

"Well, you've been so kind to me let me return the favor." She said as she looked into his eyes. His icy blue eyes were so captivating to her, she couldn't help but stare. He smiled. "You know, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile....you should do it more often, it fits you." Castiel's heart swelled with happiness and beat rapidly. They were silent for a moment as they just stared at each other. He licked his lips lightly as nerves overtook him and his hands began to shake.

"We should probably get inside." he said taking his hand back and breaking her stare into his eyes.

"Yeah, totally, let's get that hand fixed." Amber said as she led him back inside the house.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dean garbled from the kitchen table where he sat nursing his aching jaw with an ice pack.

"Ummm...Cas was showing me how to do that kick ass right hook." Amber explained as she and Castiel entered the kitchen from the back door. She stole a glance at Castiel as if she was asking his permission to fib.

"Let's gets some ice on that hand, before it starts to swell real bad." Amber said quickly changing the subject. She grabbed another ice pack out of the freezer and lead Castiel to the kitchen table. "Here...sit down and leave this ice pack on your hand. I think I've got some ibuprofen in my duffel, you need those to help with the swelling." Amber walked to the bedroom to grab the meds out of her bag.

"Oh well, that's just perfect! I'm sitting here with my jaw is completely shattered and poor Cassy's hand hurts and he's getting fawned over like he's in a damn body cast!" Dean shouted in pain.

Sam put a beer in front of his face. "Dude, just shut up and drink!"

Amber quickly returned with the meds. "Here take this with some water." She handed the ibuprofen to Castiel and went to the sink to get some water and returned with a full glass to wash the pill down with. Castiel took the pill and chased it with water. His hand could be completely severed, he thought, and as long as she was around ......he would feel no pain.

Bobby walked in the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Boys I think we've got a problem."

"What's going on, Bobby?" Sam asked concerned.

"Ever since ya'll let Lucy out and remember I'm not placing blame here fellas, I've been watching closely for demonic omens to help pinpoint his location and its been getting harder and harder because these omens have been more popular and widespread since the apocalypse began. But I got a call just now from an old friend in Redfield, a town a few hours north from here. He said in the past two weeks he's seen more demonic omens in his town than he's seen in his whole life. Pastures of cows are being dying left and right, the town's water supply's gone bad, a constant stench of suffer is in the air, all the newborns in the town have been hospitalized with strange rashes that resemble the mark of the beast, all the church's in town have been vandalized and set on fire, dark clouds that cover the sun both day and night have come in...I mean, really dark, evil stuff here, boys."

"You think it could be Lucifer preparing to take a vessel and set up shop in this town?" Sam wondered as he sipped on his beer.

Bobby leaned against the fridge. "I don't know boys....but I've never heard of anything like it."

"It's worth checking out." Sam shrugged.

"Hold on a minute here...." Dean said removing the ice pack from his face. "What if it is Lucifer...how the hell are we gonna kill him? We don't have the colt...you're in AA for your Demon Blood Addiction...we are not prepared to deal with him!" Dean said staring Sam down.

"We do have the knife and I could go off the wagon long enough to get strong enough to at least send him back to hell." Sam argued. "We can't not check this out, Dean, this could be our one shot, we think we know where he is or is gonna be....if we sit here and do nothing, we're sitting ducks for heaven, hell, whoever gets their hands on us first and then we're screwed. Humanity is screwed. If we can send Lucifer back to hell, heaven hasn't got anyone to battle. We could stop this apocalypse before it goes any further."

Dean hated to admit it, but Sam had a point. If they didn't try to take out one side now, they'd be running from both for the rest of their lives.

Amber listened intently as Dean and Sam argued over going to Redfield. She was scared. She trembled and shifted in her seat. Castiel noticed her hands began to shake and she ducked them under the table so they couldn't be seen. He reached out under the table and grabbed her right hand and held it tight, hoping it would bring some comfort to her. She looked at Castiel. His sapphire eyes calmed her and silently told her everything would be ok.

"I guess we'll leave in the morning." Dean said getting up from the kitchen table. "Bobby, I think it'd be best if Amber and Cas stayed here with you while we go stake out this town, it's probably too dangerous for them."

"Yeah, I agree...I'll keep an eye on 'em and if anything goes down, we got the panic room downstairs." Bobby replied like an overprotective grandfather.

"We need to get packed Sam and get some shut eye; we'll leave at first light." Dean said as he walked into the living room to start packing.


	10. Voyeur Angel

Castiel couldn't sleep as he lay on the air mattress in the living room. Sam and Dean were sleeping deeply on the sofa and the love seat. He tossed and turned trying to clear his mind of his rampant thoughts. He was ashamed to admit he was anxious and excited about the possibility of getting to spend some time alone with Amber while Sam and Dean were gone hunting down Lucifer. Finally, he resigned himself to the fact it was futile to try to sleep. He got up and walked into the kitchen and stared out the kitchen sink window. The moon was bright and lit up the night. He watched a rabbit hop cautiously across the grass in the back yard.

The sound of the refrigerator kicking on startled him. He turned to notice that Amber's bedroom door was open a crack. He wrestled with himself on whether or not to check on her. It would be highly inappropriate to walk in there. But he had this need that was horribly overwhelming to see her. The latter won over and he walked slowly to her door and carefully pushed it open making sure he was not heard.

The moonlight illuminated her room from the window that overlooked the bed. There she was, on her side facing him, sleeping comfortably. A chair sat up against the wall next to the bedroom door and he quietly took a seat. She slept so peacefully as he watched her every breath. Sometime during the night she must have discarded her covers as she rolled on her side. Now she lay uncovered in a small white tank top and tiny black panties that barely met lower hip bones.

That familiar sensation returned as he eyed the curvatures of her body that rose and descended as she slept. He knew it was wrong to be in here while she slept unaware of his presence. He was ashamed of himself for giving in and intruding. He put his face in his hands and then ran them through his hair and back down his neck and finally coming to rest propping up his chin as he leaned forward in a vain attempt to wipe away the mixed feelings of guilt and want.

She readjusted herself putting both hands under her pillow and in the motion stray strands of hair slid onto her face. Castiel got up and eased his way over to the bed and gently guided the hair back to the side of her face. He couldn't find the strength to retract his hand. His fingers stayed lightly caressing her cheek. He needed to stop, this was wrong and he could awaken and scare her. But his fingers stayed, moving slowly down her face and traced her shoulder and upper arm. Diligent in their task, they moved down along her midsection gliding down the soft cotton tank and onto her bare stomach. Castiel's heart beat so rapidly it made his chest burn and he felt sweat trickle down his temple. He wanted her. The feeling was uncontrollable how much he wanted her. Her skin on his skin, her body on his body, her lips on his lips. Caught up in his uncontrollable want, he unknowingly let his fingers slip back and the palm of his hand now rested on her bare hip. His head spun wildly and he began to feel faint. He jerked his hand away and quietly fled the room returning to the kitchen. Amber still slumbered peacefully, completely unaware of what had just transpired.


	11. Leaving the Kids at Bobby's

"We've resalted all the windows and doors and put hex bags down everywhere but in the toilet." Dean said throwing his duffel in the back of the Impala.

"We've put an angel trap in every room of the house including basement and panic room, Cas...you and Bobby know what to do if they show up." Sam added as he climbed in the passenger seat. We'll be back in a couple days."

"Boys, be sure to check in and let us know if you've found anything." Bobby stood at the bottom of the steps with Amber and Castiel.

Dean opened the driver's side door, "Cas, this'd be a real swell time for you to work on your people skills."

Amber grinned and looked at Castiel standing beside her, ...."Smile Cas....it was kinda funny."

Castiel smiled, "I'll try, Dean."

The boys left out for Redfield.


	12. While the Cat's Away, the Mice Will Play

Bobby busied himself doting over Amber like proud grandfather. Anything she needed, he was right there with it. Sandwich, coke, blanket, magazine, practically anything and everything. Amber wasn't used to having everything handed to her and done for her. She often kindly balked and tried to explain to could do for herself, but she found it did no good. Castiel found it amusing watching Bobby make a spectacle out of himself for her. It was so out of character for him, but he understood he probably had a lot of love for her as family as he himself would also anything for her.

Amber plopped down in front of the TV beside Castiel and switched it on. She scrolled through the channels looking for anything that might entertain her at least for the time being. Sadly she found nothing.

"I hate daytime TV! There's never anything on!" She said annoyed.

"I'm still trying to understand the draw of TV." Castiel replied as he cocked his head at the TV.

"There's times when I don't understand it myself, Cas." Amber said still hopelessly scanning the channels.

She stopped on a Dairy Queen commercial advertising chocolate turtle sundaes.

"You know what I'd LOVE to have"...she turned to Castiel. "Chocolate Ripple Ice Cream, have you ever had ice cream?

"No, I haven't yet." Castiel said softly.

Bobby walked into the living room reading from a book, "What haven't you had yet?"

"Oh I just saw this commercial and I was telling Castiel how much I loved Chocolate Ripple Ice Cream and I asked him if he's ever had any." Amber explained to Bobby.

"You want me to run out and get you some?" Bobby asked continuing his doting manner.

"No Bobby, that definitely isn't necessary, you've been super sweet and done way too much for me already." Amber said trying to back him down from running just to get her ice cream.

"Not necessary?, if you want it, its necessary....besides your idgit brothers have drunk all my damn beer and I need to run and get some more anyway." Bobby argued.

Amber knew she wasn't gonna be able to back him down. She finally agreed.

-

"Shotguns' by both the back door and front. Don't open the door for anybody, you hear?" Bobby kindly scolded Amber and Cas like children as he exited the house on his way to the store. "You get in any trouble, just get in the panic room, ok? I'll only be gone maybe an hour."

Bobby turned to Castiel. "Keep her safe, Cas."

"I will." Castiel beamed in reply.

Bobby slammed the front door and left for the store.

Amber sat back down on the sofa. Castiel followed and sat beside her.

"Good Lord, I feel like I'm in middle school again getting that same lecture from my mother when she'd leave me at the house alone." Amber said tucking her legs up under her.

"She just wanted to make sure you were safe, the same with Bobby." Castiel reassured her.

Amber took her Ipod off the sofa cushion. "Wanna see a picture of her?"

Castiel nodded and Amber turned it on and set it to view pics.

"That's her," she said, pointing to a picture of her and an older woman hugging in front of the theater.

"She's beautiful....she must have loved you very much." Castiel said as he shifted closer to her.

"Yeah......I miss her." Amber said softly trying to avoid getting emotional. She flipped quickly to another picture. "That's me and my friend Alaina opening night". Amber flipped again. "Those are my friends, Kellen and Aaron. They're hilarious." "This is me, Alaina, Kellen and Aaron practicing our ballroom dance scene."

Castiel curiously looked at the pictures. He wanted to know everything about Amber.

Amber looked up at Castiel. She had an idea. She stopped, got up and went over to the radio that was sitting on the shelf. She turned it on and filed through the stations until she found a classical one.

"Do angels dance?" she said as she turned back to Castiel smiling.

"I'm sorry...I don't..." before he could finish she took his hand and lead him to his feet. They walked back behind the sofa where Amber thought they'd have more room.

"Sam and Dean want you to work on being more human...I agree....I'm gonna teach you to dance." Amber said placing him so that he stood facing her.

"Now put your arm around me like this," Amber guided Castiel's right arm around her waist. His hand came to rest on the small of her back. His heart started to pound.

Amber moved closer up against him. She couldn't help but notice her heart was starting to race as she moved her body closer to his. She felt his fingers lightly caress her lower back and it made her body tingle. She knew unmistakably that she was very attracted to him, but she was in uncharted waters. He was an angel and the whole logistics of that situation, she didn't understand. She continued.

"Now I'm gonna put my arm on your shoulder and your other arm goes out like this." Amber grabbed his left hand and guided it out with hers. "You got it?"

"I think so...." Castiel said swallowing hard.

"Now watch my feet....1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3....1, 2, 3." Amber said as she moved to the tune of the piano coming from the radio.

Castiel watched her feet closely and tried to mirror the movement. He was a little awkward at first but he soon caught on.

"See! You're one step closer to becoming a bona fide human!" Amber said encouragingly keeping him moving to the tune.

Castiel smiled, but kept his eyes down not wanting to lose focus.

"You wanna try spinning me?" Amber asked.

Castiel looked at her cautiously.

"Oh come on! You can do it!" She said as she took her hand off his shoulder and lifted his left arm high and spun around and around underneath it.

Her foot caught on the edge of the rug underneath them and she tripped in mid spin and fell into him. Castiel quickly caught her fall. Her hands rested on his chest. Amber looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Neither of them moved. They just stared into each others souls. Castiel knew what he wanted and he leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. She responded and returned his kiss. His kiss electrified her and she yearned for more. She kissed him again, this time deeper....wrapping her arms around his shoulders and he obliged by pulling her in closer and firmly enclosing her in his arms.

He pulled his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry.....I didn't mean to take advantage of you."

"You didn't take advantage of me, Castiel.....I wanted it just as much as you did." Amber whispered.

Both were silent for a moment.

He bit his lower lip and shook his head "I don't know how this works....I'm sorry....I've observed humans for centuries but I don't understand...."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Castiel. I know this is new to you..hell lets be perfectly honest...kissing an angel is new territory for me too." Amber said reassuring him.

Her words brought comfort to his racing mind.

He kissed her again. He couldn't seem to help himself. Her lips were soft spell that he couldn't break. All rule, rhyme and reason disappeared. He could kiss her forever.

They heard a car door slam and they were jarred out of their moment.

They glared at each other. They both silently understood this wasn't a good time to introduce this new wrinkle to Bobby or the boys.

Amber jumped back onto the sofa and turned on the TV. Castiel went to the kitchen and got some water.

"Hey Darling!" I'm back with your ice cream!" Bobby shouted as he walked through the front door carrying the ice cream and beer.

"Ya'll doing ok? Anything happen while I was gone?" Bobby asked walking the bags to the kitchen.

Amber and Castiel shot quick looks at each other.

"Nope. Not a thing." Amber said looking straight into the TV.


	13. The Block is Hot

Sam and Dean arrived in Redfield and settled into a motel at the edge of town. Bobby was right, there were a lot of strange things about this town. They saw large bright green pastures as the entered the city limits, but no cattle. The sky was black and stormy. All the churches they had passed were heavily damaged by fire and wrapped in police tape.

They decided to walk to a diner that was across from the motel and take some EMF readings as they walked. As soon as Sam turned on his EMF meter, it buried the needle.

"Huh, that's weird, maybe the batteries are dying." Sam said as they walked across the parking lot. "Try yours dude."

Dean pulled his out of his jacket and turned it on. Same thing. "Well, that's just damn weird." Dean said putting it back in his jacket pocket.

They reached the diner and noticed a handwritten sign stuck to the door. DINER CLOSED. BAD WATER.

"Perfect. Where to now?" Dean grumbled.

"Lets just keep walking and see what we run into." Sam suggested.

"But I'm starving, dude!" Dean protested.

"Well, we get you a candy bar somewhere..." Sam replied.

They walked down the sidewalk into town. It was still a busy town despite its foreboding charm. Residents went about their lives in normal fashion. Except for all the eateries being closed, one wouldn't even sense something was amiss from downtown.

Sam and Dean both tried their EMF meters again downtown. Once again, it buried the needle.

"Is this whole damn town hot?" Dean said frustrated.

Dean and Sam found a gas station and went in to get Dean some food. He grabbed handful after handful of candy bars, potato chips, slim jims, and 2 liters of Coke off the shelves. He dropped his stash down on the counter in front of the balding cashier whose eyes stared in shocked at the pile of junk food.

"Got a bad case of the munchies, huh, fellas?" He said ringing up the food and piling it into bags.

"The WORST!" Dean laughed "And uh, throw in that Busty Asian Beauties Mag behind ya, dude...gotta catch up on my reading."

The cashier complied getting a chuckle out of Dean.

Sam decided to make their pit stop useful. "So what'd you think about all this bad water in town and stormy weather all a sudden?" He questioned the cashier.

The cashier assuming they were locals, "Don't know what to make of it honestly....just one of those freak things, I guess..." the cashier answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Man, I hope I don't get that bad rash that's going around." Sam said trying to urge him into more detail.

"Dude, I hope I don't either.....seems to be just happening to babies though....my sister's little boy's in the hospital with it...its not just a rash...it looks like boils and blisters...and its like all over his stomach in this weird curly-q shape. It's got his doc just plum mystified. He don't know what to make of it. Don't seem to be hurtin the little feller though." The cashier said.

"I can't believe this all started like what....how many weeks ago?" Sam continued.

"Well things didn't start gettin weird till the water went bad....and that was about a week and a half ago. Then something happened with the cows...they all died....called the FDA in, thought it was mad cow disease....they couldn't find nothing, just said it might have been cause of the bad water." But between you and me.....you know what I think is at the root of all this..........." the cashier left him hanging.

Sam and Dean leaned in hoping for a useful answer.

"Aliens. I think its aliens trying to infiltrate our society." The cashier spoke with conviction.

Dean almost choked on the snickers bar he was chewing on. "Well, it was great talking to ya." throwing money at the cashier. "We'll see ya around!" Dean quickly grabbed his bags and practically ran out the door, Sam following close behind.

They walked quickly back to their motel. "You know what I think's wrong here?" Dean said. "There's an idiot convention in town and that guy's the grand wizard!"

Once back inside, Dean sat down his bags and finished noshing. Sam worked on his laptop. "You feel like heading over to the hospital doc?" Sam asked finally.

"As long as I ain't gotta wear a suit!" Dean replied.


	14. The Tiniest Victims of the Apocalypse

Dressed in lab coats and scrubs and donning fake IDs, Sam and Dean drove over to the hospital. They got out of the car and checked their EMF meters one more time before entering...still...burying the needle.

It was fairly easily walking right in past security and up to the pediatric ward. Every patient room was filled with babies that all had bandages on their stomachs. They found one room with a nurse that was changing a baby's wrappings and they walked in hoping to get a look.

"Needing any help with the bandaging nurse?" Sam asked.

"Who are you? Dr. Krushnic is the attending physician on this floor." She replied.

"Dr. Krushnic had an emergency and had to leave rather quickly. I'm Dr. Tyler and this is my associate, Dr. Perry." Sam said pointing to Dean standing beside him.

"Well yes, I do need some help..thank you...doctors." She muttered turning back to the baby.

The nurse held the baby up while Sam removed the bandage. The bandage was yellow with pus and blood.

The nurse laid the baby back down into the bassinet. "Oh I forgot the cleaning solution, I'll be right back." She said leaving the room.

Sam and Dean looked down at the baby's stomach. The sores covered the child's stomach and went up his chest. In the most uncanny fashion the number 666 could be seen within the sores and blisters.

The nurse returned with the cleaning solution. The intercom system interrupted her before she could even speak. DR. KRUSHNIC YOU ARE NEEDED IN PATIENT ROOM 10. DR. KRUSHNIC YOU ARE NEEDED IN PATIENT ROOM 10.

"Hey wait a minute, I though you said Dr. Krushnic was....."

Sam and Dean were down the hall and running down the stairs before she could even finish her sentence.

They tore out of the parking lot and headed back to the motel.


	15. Signs of His Presence

Once back at the motel, they changed out of their scrubs and called Bobby.

"Yeah, it's the damnedest thing I've ever seen....everywhere you go in this town, you're covered in high EMF readings." Sam explained to Bobby. "But we can't find any working demonic activity, no demons at all...everyone seems to be going about their life like normal."

"Tell him about the Space Man at the Gas Station." Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"Nah, we haven't tried the churches yet....that's where we're headed next." Sam answering Bobby on the phone.

"Well, keep looking Bobby and we'll let you know." Sam said hanging up the phone.

-

Sam and Dean crept under the police tape that wrapped around the The Glory of Christ Baptist Church in downtown Redfield. They walked down the center aisles scanning the remains with their flashlights. The church hadn't been burned completely to the ground and the majority of the sanctuary still stood. They noticed spray painted writing and symbols on the walls.

Sam was the first to notice one writing in particular. "Dean check this out!" He pointed to the writing. "The Master is Coming." Sam said translating it. "The Foretold one is coming." Sam translated another one. "Prepare for the Dark One Arrives."

"Those don't sound too pleasant." said Dean following in behind Sam.

"I don't get it, all the signs are here and you would think this place would be teaming with demons, but there's nothing." said Sam frustrated.

"Yeah I know...you're preaching to the choir." Dean answered kicking over some pews to amuse himself.

"Wanna check your EMF again?" asked Sam.

"I got 50 bucks says it buries the needle." said Dean.

They both checked their meters....once again...burying the needle.

"Dude, I'm done....buy me a beer." Dean said.

"Where?! All the diners and bars are closed." mocked Sam.

"I saw a place as we were coming in this morning....good beer and should be some nice scenery." smiled Dean.


	16. Locating Lucy

Dean and Sam pulled up in front of the building. LADIES AND LACE was spelled out in big purple neon letters.

"Remember Sammy, you owe me 50 bucks and I want it all in ones." Dean laughed getting out of the car.

Dean and Sam entered the double doors accented by 2 big bouncers. Dean headed straight for the bar.

"Give me an MGD and keep 'em coming!" yelled Dean at the bar keep.

Dean spun around to get a look at the stage. Sam came and plunked down beside him.

The strip club was crowded with customers, mostly businessmen and the stereotypical college frat boy.

The girls on the floor worked the crowd strutting around in pasties, thongs and heels. The girls on stage worked in less.

"Ok Sammy....fork it over....where's my money?" Dean asked sucking on his beer.

Sam shook his head and surveyed the room. He was hoping Dean would just drop it and they could both relax and have a few beers and watch the girls.

As he looked over the room, he noticed a man dressed in a nice suit in a corner booth surrounded by girls. He was dark headed with his hair slicked back and a big smile that showed off his whiter than white teeth. They all were drinking, laughing and making use of their hands. Sam thought to himself that dude must be the owner or just flat out loaded. The man looked up and focused his attention on the main stage. His smile larger than life.....his eyes....bright red.

"Oh my God! Sam muttered under his breathe.

"What? You find future Mrs. Sammy Winchester? joked Dean.

"Dean, look!" Sam directed Dean's eyes to the businessman in the corner booth, his eyes still glowing bright red as he watched the dancer on stage.

"Oh, shit. That's him." Dean said his tone grew serious. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know...we can't really do anything...we don't know how many demons he's got working in here. If we go after him now, we may not make it down the steps." Sam said cautiously. "We need to get him alone away from his demon security."

"But we don't know who's a demon and who's not!" Dean whispered trying to keep his voice down.

"We just assume everyone's a demon until we find out otherwise." said Sam.

"That still don't solve our problem of getting him alone!" said Dean.

Sam watched the red eyed businessman. He seemed enamored with the dancer on stage, couldn't take his eyes off of her. She finished her dance and walked off stage straight to him completely unaware of who he really was. He took her hand and she led him to the back lounge.

"I've got an idea..." Sam finally answered. "Do you trust me?"

"No!" said Dean shaking his head.

"C'mon, we've gotta get back to Bobby's." Sam said as he grabbed and jacket and the two hurried out the door.


	17. Ice Cream Kiss

Bobby finished washing up the dinner plates as Amber started a movie in the living room. Castiel sat beside her on the sofa. Neither had spoken of what happened earlier that day. Castiel wasn't exactly sure of how to handle himself around her now especially in the presence of Bobby or Sam and Dean, but he still wanted her, now more than ever. His mind kept flashing back to the moment their lips met and pulling her in closer feeling her body up against his.

Amber couldn't get her mind off of it either. She wasn't sure how to compose herself in a way around Castiel that Bobby, Sam and Dean wouldn't be able to see right through. If this was a normal situation, it would be ok to kiss him, hold him, touch him in front of everyone and let everybody know that they liked each other, that's if this was a normal situation. But it wasn't......he was an angel still....at least to some degree..and that had its own set of complications without even beginning to throw in Bobby, Sam, Dean and oh yeah....the apocalypse.

"Well hun, I'm retiring to the library for the night....if you need anything just yell." Bobby said wiping his hands on a kitchen towel and heading back to the library.

"Ok, thanks again, Bobby." Amber said from the couch.

She and Castiel sat and watched the movie without saying a word to each other. It seemed like they were both waiting for each other to make a move.

Amber remembered the ice cream Bobby had picked up for her that day. She turned to Castiel. "I think I'm gonna open that ice cream, you want some?"

"I've never had it before...I don't know if I'll like it." He replied.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, c'mon" said Amber pulling Castiel into the kitchen.

She pulled the ice cream out of the freezer and peeled off the lid. She took a bowl from the cabinet and rummaged through the kitchen drawers until she found the ice cream scooper. She scooped out some and put it in the bowl and grabbed a spoon from the drainer. She dipped the spoon in the ice cream and removed a chunk of vanilla swirled with fudge.

"Here try this, you're gonna love it." Amber said holding the spoon up to Castiel. He took a bite. The taste of the ice cream was cold and super sweet, he enjoyed it instantly. "Good..isn't it? Amber asked as she dipped the spoon in again this time taking a bite for herself. "Hmmmm....thats so wicked good, I could totally get addicted to it." She danced around a little bit as she swallowed shaking her hips as she pulled the spoon from her mouth. Castiel loved to watch her being silly and laughing. It lifted his spirits.

"You want some more?" Amber asked digging in with another spoon full. "How 'bout a lot of chocolate fudge this time?" holding up the spoon. He took another bite marveling at the taste of the fudge. A big drip of chocolate dropped onto the corner of his mouth. She retracted the spoon and noticed it in time before it was able to run down to his chin.

"Sorry, I'm not a good ice cream feeder." Amber grinned as she put the spoon on the counter and leaned in to remove the chocolate with her finger. She put her finger in her mouth and sucked off the chocolate. "Accidents happen...I guess." She muttered still just inches away from him. They stood in silence. His eyes penetrating her soul. She wanted another kiss, she wanted a thousand kisses, but Bobby was just in the other room, she had to restrain herself. But her need quickly overwhelmed her. It was futile she thought....and she gave in and kissed him.

The essence of chocolate and vanilla filled Castiel's mouth as he responded and cupped his hands around her face. Her tongue met his and he was engulfed in sea of arousal. He kissed her deeper and felt her fingers slide up his back. Castiel relished the new feelings and sensations that kissing her brought him.

Amber stepped back and tried to brace herself up against the countertop. Every part of her body yearned for his touch and if he wanted to, she would surely let him take her right there in the kitchen. She was too caught up in the moment, she didn't care who saw. She moved her arms back and pulled herself up onto the edge of the counter. Castiel stopped and took a step back curious as to what she was doing.

"No....don't stop, come here." Amber whispered grabbing his hand and pulling him back in between her legs as she sat on the counter. Their lips met again and Castiel felt her legs tighten around his waist. His paced breathing matched hers. His hands desperately wanting to explore new territory started cautiously making their way up her jeans and onto her thighs. The feeling was so intense and Amber's heart raced and she began to feel wobbly on the edge of the counter. She put her hands down on the counter to steady herself and mistakenly disturbed the glass ice cream bowl and sent it crashing to the ground. Amber and Castiel stopped dead in their heat.

They heard footsteps quickly moving from the library. They separated and Amber jumped down and started picking up the broken glass just in time for Bobby to walk in the kitchen.

"What happened?" he said concernedly. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just fixing Cas and I some ice cream and I knocked the bowl off the counter." Amber responded maintaining her composure. "Accidents happen, I guess."


	18. Baited Plan

The Impala roared up the driveway and stopped in front of Bobby's house. Sam and Dean got out of the car and met Bobby has the front door.

"Boys....didn't expect you back so soon. You find anything?" Bobby asked holding the door open for them.

"Yeah, he's definitely there....we saw him." Sam said walking in the door behind Dean.

"Then why are you back here if you saw him?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, where's Cas and Amber?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"We're right here, guys? Ya'll find anything?" Amber asked walking with Castiel into the living room where Dean and Sam stood.

"They said they found Lucifer....." Bobby said shutting the front door.

"Then why are you back here...?" Amber repeating Bobby's statement looking confused.

Castiel could tell by their collective apprehensive expressions, Sam and Dean had something they weren't telling them. He was concerned.

Dean and Sam paused for a minute and looked at each other unsure at how to explain.

"Well, we had to come back.....for the bait..." Dean finally said as he held up a pair of clear plastic stripper shoes.

-

Amber glared at Dean, her eyes as big as saucers. "I hope to hell you aren't talking about me!" She said.

"Well, Sam wanted to do it, but he doesn't really have legs for it." Dean joked.

Sam sighed. This wasn't the time to be assing around. They really needed this plan to work.

"Look, we found where he's setting up shop....unfortunately it just happens to be a strip club, " Sam explained.

"I'm just dying to know what you have in mind, boys...." Bobby said sarcastically. He didn't like where this plan was heading, especially since it involved Amber.

"If we can get her in there as talent, we can use her to isolate him, maybe in the VIP room and we can lock him in a devils trap."

"USE ME?!" Nuh uh....no way...I wanna help where I can and I'm a team player....but I'm NOT shakin' my ass to lure the devil into a trap." balked Amber.

Castiel frowned. He didn't want Sam and Dean using Amber as bait. He was shocked that they would even consider it. He worried for Amber's safety. He'd die if anything were to happen to her. He put in hands in his jeans pockets and glared at the boys. "There has to be another way, this plan isn't safe...I..."

"You got any other bright ideas, Cas?" argued Dean.

Yes, Castiel thought. Anything but this. Anything but putting Amber in so much danger. He was so angry he couldn't speak.

Dean turned back to Amber. "You're used to being up on stage....this should be a cake walk for you."

"I'm not used to being up on stage fucking nude!" Amber shouted.

"Well then you'll be happy to know...it's just a topless club!" Dean said trying to justify their plan.

"Oh yeah! That's so much fucking better! Amber screamed at Dean. "No! I'm not doing it!"

Both parties were silent. They had reached a stalemate, neither side would budge.

Sam knew he was going to have to be the diplomatic persuader.

"We'll be right back stage.....if anything happens...we'll be no more than 20 feet away. All you have to do is one dance, just a quick five minutes, get his attention focused on you then walk him to the VIP room and we'll be waiting there and you don't have to lift another finger. We'll handle the rest."

"What if he slits my throat and decides to use my intestines as a jump robe?" Amber asked.

"He won't...we won't let him." Sam reassured her.

"This whole thing can be over by tomorrow and you can go back to your life, your friends..." added Sam.

Amber thought about it. So much had happened in the past few days. Did she really even want to go back to her old life? Going back would mean she'd be leaving Castiel and she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him, not now. She needed him. She wanted to be with him.

Castiel's mind was bombarded with the same thoughts. With the apocalypse over, she would be going back home to her old life. She would be leaving him. The thought of her not being around made him sick. But he wanted her to be happy and he wanted this battle to be over, but he didn't want to lose her. In the short amount of time he had known her, she had become so much a part of him, and she filled his life with joy and happiness. He didn't want to think about continuing on without her.

Amber knew no matter how much she argued and balked, Sam and Dean would stand steady in their plan. It's just 5 minutes...she consoled herself...and then this can all be over and then somehow she could tell Sam and Dean about her and Cas and see where things went from there. She wasn't going to leave him now no matter what happened. It was just 5 minutes...she could find a spot on the wall somewhere to focus her eyes, just concentrate on the music and get it done. Then just a quick.."Hey want a private dance? follow me back to the lounge.....Sam and Dean get him. Boom...I'm done. Just 5 minutes.

Amber chewed on her nail. "5 minutes."

"Just 5 minutes that's all we're asking." Sam said hoping that meant she was about to agree.

Amber took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ok...." she muttered nervously.

Soon after, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Amber left heading back to Redfield.


	19. Seducing the Devil

Sam, Dean and Cas stood waiting in her motel room.

Dean knocked on the bathroom door. "Those clothes fit you, ok?" Dean asked through the door.

"About as well as can be expected....I guess." Amber answered through the door adjusting her bra strap that suddenly slapped hard back on her skin. "Oww!"

"You about ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just let me get these damn heels on." She said trying to keep her balance.

Castiel sat on the bed. His hands folded under his chin. He was very apprehensive about this plan. He was still upset with Sam and Dean for talking her into it. But the plan was set and there was no use in trying to stop it. He prayed everything would go smoothly and she would remain safe.

Dean had bought himself, Sam and Castiel new black suits with black ties for tonight's excursion. Dean swore he'd never wear another suit again, but he knew he had to look the part. The tie choked him and made him uncomfortable.

Amber opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway decked out in full stripper attire. Castiel stared at her in utter amazement, his eyes taking in every square inch of her body. He was so aroused by the sight of her.

It was a sexy take off of a school girl's outfit. The white button up collared shirt was short making it only to mid rib and barely covering diamond studded bra she had on underneath. The black tie was tied tightly around her neck and fell just beyond the length of her shirt. Subtle glitter accented her bare stomach and waist. An obscenely short black and gray plaid skirt sat low on her hips and a pair of matching diamond studded panties peeked out from underneath. Glitter made her bare legs gleam. Her long brown hair fell in careless ringlets down her shoulders and back. Pink toe nails peered out from the clear platform heels.

"You done?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Amber nodded nervously.

Sam and Dean walked toward the door, Castiel following in behind.

"Wait a sec..." Amber said grabbing her purse. "Forgot the lipstick and gloss." She dug through her purse finding both.

"Hurry up." Dean said looking down at the time on his phone as he stood at the door.

She leaned over the dresser and looked close into mirror applying her lipstick. Castiel turned back to glance at her as she leaned over. Her short skirt exposing her bare bottom. He was so overcome with wanting her, his head feeling faint, his whole body scorching with desire.

Dean glanced up from his phone and caught Castiel in the act. He slapped him hard on the back.

"Dude! What the fuck! She's our sister!! He whispered sternly to Castiel not wanting Amber to hear.

Busted, Castiel turned around. "I'm sorry, Dean, I don't know what came over me." looking down at the ground.

"Uh huh....." Dean answered not believing a word of it.

"Ok, let's do this." Amber said turning from the mirror and picking up a long black pea coat and putting it on.

The four left the motel room heading for the strip club.

-

They arrived at the club and pulled around to the side. A big heavy set bouncer guarded the side door where employees entered.

Sam pulled out a black box from the glove compartment. Inside were four tiny earpieces.

"Ok, once we get inside these will be how we communicate with each other" He took one and put it in his ear. "It's powerful enough to hear the slightest whisper but small enough that it's undetectable." He handed the box to Dean and Dean removed one and placed it in his ear. Sam then handed the box to Amber and Castiel in the back seat, both of them placing theirs in their ears.

"Let me handle doughboy here." Dean volunteered pointing to the bouncer.

"You ready to do this?" Sam asked Amber. "Yeah." She replied.

The four got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Got new talent here, guy." said Dean striking up a conversation with the bouncer. "Just spoke with the man, he said go ahead and bring her inside."

"She can go in....you three need to step back." He replied.

"Now wait a minute, chunky, we're her agents.....she doesn't go anywhere without us." Dean said heatedly.

"Employees only." the bouncer said looking on.

Dean started to get pissed....before he could think of something clever to say. Amber stepped forward.

"Please, pretty please can you bend the rules one time for me?" She begged taking his forearm and stroking it gently and dropping the forlorn look on him. "I promise, I'll make it worth your while.....pretty pretty please?"

He grinned and opened the door for them. They walked inside. "Step aside new talent coming through." Dean said to passing dancers and other bouncers as they walked to the backstage area. They got to a quiet corner in the backstage area.

"I'm gonna go talk to the DJ and see about getting you on stage. Sam, case the joint and locate our buddy." Dean said as he walked out the side stage door. Sam left accordingly leaving Amber and Castiel alone backstage.

Amber took off her pea coat and threw it on the chair. She took a deep breath and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Nervous?" Castiel asked.

"Understatement.." Amber smiled. She looked to Castiel's blue eyes for comfort.

"If it's any consolation....you're stunning." Castiel whispered forgetting the miked earpiece.

Dean heard every word as he walked to the DJ booth. He shook his head and chuckled "Oh boy, here we go."

Sam had heard it too. He grinned and kept to his task of finding Lucifer. It didn't take long, he saw him in the same corner booth next to the main stage. He quickly hurried backstage. "Ok, he's here...in the corner booth right next to the stage on your left. He's in a gray suit with a red tie" Sam said to Amber. "I'm gonna go to the VIP room and set down some devils traps before you're up."

Sam left from the side stage door and headed over to the VIP room entrance. He noticed there were 4 separate booths. Two were already in use. Sam thought quickly. "Health inspector! He shouted. "I need everybody out!"

"What's going on?" one dancer asked. "Emergency health inspection ma'am. Several patrons have complained of deplorable conditions and one man caught a rash that put him in the hospital. I'm going to have to close this area off for a little while so my team can get in here and do a thorough inspection and disinfection. Sorry for the inconvenience. Let's go everyone!" The dancers and their customers left quickly. Sam locked the door behind them and busied himself moving the couches out and putting down devils traps in all the booths. He finished and quickly exited the room and returned to the backstage area where Dean had reappeared.

"Ok you're up next...you good? Dean asked. "Sam, Cas and I will stay backstage while you perform...we don't want things to get awkward or anything."

"As if they weren't already..." Amber laughed trying to calm her nerves.

"Remember to keep an eye on him." said Sam pulling at his tie. "And as soon as the song ends, get off the stage and over to him. We'll wait till you start walking to the VIP Room with him and then we'll follow behind."

Sam was interrupted by the DJ over the loudspeaker....OK GENTLEMEN! MAKE SURE YOUR PENCILS ARE SHARPENED AND YOUR RULERS HARD.....GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR FAVORITE LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL.....NAUGHTY NIKKI.

Amber shot a death glare at Dean. "Are you fucking kidding me?!

"You're up, sis! Dean said and pushed her out onto the stage as Muse's Supermassive Black Hole began to blast over the speakers. "I can do this." she thought strutting her way to the pole. She pushed all the eyes that were in the audience out of her mind and imagined she was dancing in front of one person, the one that made her sweat with just the touch of his lips....Castiel. A new unfounded confidence came over her and she swung around the pole like she had been doing it for years. She danced and grinded while loosening her tie, throwing it into the crowd and then ripping her shirt open exposing the sparkling bra. She flipped her hair and swirled down the pole picturing Castiel's deep blue eyes on her as she rolled her stomach and tore off the skirt.

She suddenly remembered her job and glanced over to see if Lucifer was in the corner booth. He was, his grin making her uncomfortable.

"Guys, he's still here staring at me." She mumbled into the earpiece and swung around the pole.

"Great! The song's almost over, you've got this." Sam said from the back.

She took a deep breath mustering up all her courage and strutted to center stage. She grabbed the clasp hooking her bra together in front and popped it open exposing her chest and letting the straps slide down her arms. She dropped to her knees and flipped her hair one last time as the song ended. Amber glanced over to the corner booth.......that sat empty.

"Oh God, guys....he's gone. I don't see him." Amber said grabbing her bra and putting it back on before she went backstage.

"Dammit!" Sam yelled and went out the side door to scan the room....he was no where to be found. He checked the bar. No Lucifer. He checked the bathroom. No Lucifer. He checked the parking lot. No Lucifer.

"Where'd he go? Amber said breathless as she found Dean and Castiel waiting.

"Dude, he's split, seriously, I can't find him anywhere." Sam called over the earpiece.

"You mean all this was for nothing?!" asked Amber.

"No, he'll be back...." Dean looked at his watch. 11:30 pm. "This was the same time he was here, when me and you were here, Sam. Stands to reason he might keep a schedule and be back here tomorrow night."

"No, I'm not going up on that stage again!" said Amber getting annoyed.

"No, we can put you straight on the floor tomorrow night...just go right in and make a b-line for him." Dean said.

"Well then can we please go back to the motel?" Amber asked as Castiel helped her put her coat on.

"Yeah,......Sam....meet us at the car." Dean said into the earpiece and the three of them headed outside into the night. Sam gathered up the earpieces as they needed to be charged. They went back to the motel.


	20. Scalding Desire

Sam, Dean and Castiel piled into their room and Amber, whose room was next door, went into hers.

"I'm tired, dude." Sam said taking off his coat and tie and lying back on the bed. Castiel got a bottled water from the mini fridge and sat on the couch.

Dean was perplexed....something wasn't right about all this....maybe they missed something. A thousand different scenarios ran through his head.

"Can you please stop pacing and sit down?" asked Sam rubbing his eyes.

"We've missed something, I'm gonna go back down there after I change clothes and see if he comes back." Dean said heading to the bathroom.

"Do whatever you want...I'm staying here and getting some sleep." Sam said shutting his eyes.

Dean emerged back in his usual attire of flannel and jeans and grabbed his keys.

"Sam, keep an eye on Cas and make sure he doesn't try to hit on sis, again." Dean said.

Castiel looked up at Dean from where he had been watching TV.

"Yeah, I heard ya backstage, Cas, real smooth." Dean said mockingly. "Next time why don't you just ask her if you can hump her leg!"

Castiel looked at Dean confused. Dean felt bad for saying that. "Listen Cas, I'm sorry; I know your harmless and mean well, but I think we need to find you somebody.....who's...well, not family.

Castiel dropped his eyes.

"Dude I thought you were going....." Sam said covering his head with the pillow.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Dean said and slammed the door.

-

It wasn't ten minutes till Sam was snoring loudly on the bed behind Castiel. He got up and went to the bathroom to change back into his jeans and shirt. His mind still racing with thoughts of Amber in that outfit, what it must have been like to be in the audience while she danced. He thought back to their encounter in Bobby's kitchen and he wished it had never ended. He breathed heavy, lips dry taking another sip of water. He wanted more time with her alone just to be in her presence she was so intoxicating. He tried to busy his mind with TV but to no avail. He looked back at Sam still snoring away on the bed; he wondered if it would be inappropriate to go over to her room...he at least had to see her. He got up and snuck out the door.

He reached to knock on her door.....what would he say...would she let him in...would she send him away? His fingers gently tapped on her door. He heard a faint rustling inside and she opened the door. Her eyes lighting up when she saw him.

"Hey Cas, come in!" she whispered. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

"Dean decided to go back to the club and Sam thought it best to stay here and sleep." Castiel said walking into her motel room. She had the lights off and the TV on. The bed covers were crinkled where she had been lying on her stomach watching TV.

"I just wanted to see you..." Castiel said.

"Really? I was hoping we could have some more time together too." She replied walking over to him touching his arm still highly aroused from imagining herself dancing for him while she was on stage. The thought of his eyes on her nude body excited her.

Castiel couldn't find any words to even begin to explain why he was there. He placed his hand on her cheek eager for even the slightest touch of her skin. Amber closed her eyes and her hand met his. "I love your touch." She whispered.

Castiel stared at her. The sheer feel of her soft skin wasn't enough. He wanted more. He leaned in and kissed her. Their tongues meeting once again. His hands ran down her stomach and grabbed her waist. The careless yet firm grip sent Amber to the edge of excitement. Her fingers slowly exploring his stomach beneath his shirt as they kissed.

Amber stopped only for a second to sit Castiel down on the love seat. She gently sat down on top of him and pursued his kisses again. Castiel heartily consumed every moment and every sensation. The heat of her body and her subtle movements as her body grinded on top of his sent him into a state of pure pleasure he hadn't ever experienced. His hands made their way up her thighs and under her shorts. The touch of his curious fingers made her kiss him harder. She felt his obvious arousal as she sat on top of him and it made her breathless with anticipation. She pulled back from his lips, smiled and pulled off her shirt exposing the familiar diamond studded bra.

Castiel knew what was coming through centuries of observing human behavior and even though he wanted it more than anything else in the world, he had never experienced it for himself nor knew the workings of it. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Amber, I don't know how to......" Castiel whispered looking at her.

"Shhhh." She said leaning into his ear. "I'll show you."

Amber unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed his neck and then traced his bare chest and stomach with her lips. Castiel's heart pounded loudly in his ears as he breathlessly watched her kisses make their way down his stomach.

Amber sat back up and unclasped the hook from her bra letting it slide down her arms.

"Touch me, Castiel." she whispered. Castiel obeyed, her hands guiding his down her chest. Her skin was electric to the touch. He marveled at this new unknown experience and wanted more. His eyes told the story as they gazed at her. Amber enjoyed watching Castiel as he learned the curves of her body.

"Kiss me..." she whispered and Castiel readily answered gently kissing her neck and upper body and Amber arched back as her body responded to his lips.

Her hands moved down and came to rest on his jeans. His kissing lesson kept him busy while she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She had been anxiously awaiting this since their heated encounter at Bobby's. Not able to endure anymore wait, she pulled away from him slipping off her shorts and quickly removing Castiel from his pants discarding them on the floor.

Castiel's mind was consumed with moment. Every molecule of his being anxiously anticipated each touch and stroke. He trusted her completely to be his teacher. He never wanted his lesson to end. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with her.

She regained her position on top of him and gave him a final pre emptive kiss.

"Are you ready?" Amber whispered to Castiel ready to give in to her scalding desire.

"Yes.." Castiel replied breathlessly as his lips touched hers.

Amber watched his expression as she took him into her. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deep completely engulfed by this new incredible sensation. His whole body throbbed as she picked up a slow, gentle rhythm. The feeling was so intense for Amber, she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out and alerting the whole motel. Castiel's ever curious hands took note of every inch of Amber's body. Their lips met silencing their heavy breaths. She picked up her rhythm and grabbed onto the back of the love seat to steady herself. The new pace leaving Castiel panting and bringing him almost to the brink. Almost instinctively, he firmly grabbed her hips and aided in her motion causing a low moan to escape her. Feeling her climax nearing soon, she kissed Castiel hoping to muffle anymore outbursts as her rhythm got deeper. He could no longer control himself and grabbed her hips tighter as his climax met with hers. Sweating and breathless, they stared at each other as they recovered. Castiel pulled a stray strand of hair away from Amber's face and touched her cheek. He kissed her. At that moment, they knew no matter what happened, what the world brought, they would always be one.


	21. Busted

Several hours later, Dean, tired and weary, walked down the hall back to the motel room. He had sat for hours and Lucifer had not returned, nor did he find anymore clues as to why he had left in the first place. He was ready to clear his mind with a good nights sleep. He unlocked the door and went inside the room to find Sam snoring heavily on the bed. He laid down his jacket and scanned the dark room for Castiel. He wasn't there. Dean checked the bathroom, still no Castiel. Dean came out of the bathroom and kicked the side of the bed where Sam was sleeping.

"Dude, get up! Cas is gone! Dean said panicked. He suddenly thought back to their conversation before he left. He had been so hateful and condescending to him. Maybe Cas had been so hurt by Dean's words, he just left, left the motel, left town. Dean's mind raced...Cas couldn't survive in this environment on his own. There was safety in numbers and now that he was by himself, trouble would surely find him quickly.

Sam still half asleep jerked up. "What the hell, Dean? He's right there!" Sam said pointing blindly at the empty sofa. "Ummm....ok maybe not." Sam said realizing his mistake.

"He probably got pissed from what I said to him earlier....Sam, we've got to find him...this is not the right time or place for him to decide to play Survivorman...get your crap...I'll run over and let Amber know what's going on." Dean said as he walked out the door.

Dean knocked on Amber's motel room door. When no one came to the door right away, he knocked louder. Finally, he heard a slight rustling inside and feet shuffling. Amber opened the door a crack and stuck her head out.

"Dean....it's a little late don't you think?" Amber said sleepily, squinting at the bright hallway light.

"Yeah I know...but we've got a big problem, Cas has flew the coop and we've gotta find him before something..." Dean said.

"I'm right here, Dean." A familiar raspy voice said from behind the door. Castiel pulled the door back to reveal himself. Amber closed her eyes and waited nervously for Dean's reaction.

Dean's mouth dropped open in utter disbelief. "Oh Cas, anything but this...." Dean said dropping and shaking his head in total shock.

Sam stepped out of the room pulling on his jacket. "What's going on?" he said before he discovered the scene. He stepped out into the hallway and saw Dean leaning back against the wall with his head in his hand and Amber and Castiel standing just inside the doorway of her room both looking guilty.

Sam busted out in a loud laugh. "Dude! I told you! I told you!"

"Alright, everyone! Meeting! Our room! Now! Dean ordered.

-

Castiel sat on the edge of Sam's bed beside a nervous Amber who was wrapped up in a blanket. Sam leaned up against the dresser arms crossed when Dean paced the floor.

"Dean, I can explain." Amber said finally breaking the heavy silence.

"Oh no need to explain....everything seems pretty clear now!" Dean said stopping his pace. "So you two are obviously quite freakin' fond of each other.....so what now?! Huh?! You two gonna move into a nice little house with a picket fence and have little spikey haired angel babies?!

"We didn't plan for this to happen....it just kinda did!" Amber said trying to hold back tears.

"And you, Cas! You've just been human for a little under a week now, you don't know what the hell you're even doing!" Dean yelled. "And on top of that, what's gonna happen if you get your angel powers back? Huh? How's that gonna fit in to this equation?!"

"You're wrong Dean! I'm very aware of what I'm doing.............I love her and I want to be with her!" Castiel shouted back finally having enough of Dean's rant.

Stunned by Castiel's words, Amber looked at him. She had no idea he felt the same. Even in this tense, unpredictable moment her heart soared with his words.

"Dean, I honestly don't think you're in any sort of position to pass judgment here." Sam said. "Remember your little tryst with Anna? Hell, even I hooked up with a werewolf!"

"Those were two ISOLATED incidents, Sam, they happened once.........these two here are.....are...practically picking out a China pattern and matching silverware!!!"

Dean argued.

"Is this honestly the worst thing that could happen, Dean?" Sam asked. "Albeit, it's bad timing.....really bad timing...but if they want to be together, then who are we to tell them they can't. I mean, if Dad would have objected to any of the girls you hooked up with while on a hunt...would you have stopped seeing them....no."

"But she's our sister...and he's a...." Dean tried to argue back.

"So? at least we know who she is, she's not some random hooker off the street and that she's not going to take advantage of him and I don't think he's trying to take advantage of her....am I right guys? Sam asked pointing the question at Amber and Castiel. They shook their heads simultaneously. "Besides it's the apocalypse, normal rules of engagement don't apply anymore.....not that they ever did with our family. They just want to be together, Dean. That's all."

Sam was always the voice of reason. Dean knew he could argue until he was blue in the face and it would do no good.

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna take a walk, I need time to sort this out." Dean walked out of the motel room slamming the door.

"I think he took it well." Sam said taking a seat on the sofa. "Look, its been a long night and we all need some sleep, hopefully Dean will have cooled off by mid-morning and we can get back to work. Get outta here, you two....go back to bed." Sam said giving his consent.

Amber and Castiel walked back to her room. Amber shut the door behind them. "Cas, did you really mean what you said back there?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I meant it." Castiel replied taking her in his arms.

Amber smiled. They kissed now free of all the restraints of keeping their feelings secret. They made love and fell asleep...Amber cradled in his arms.


	22. Taken

That next night, Amber and Castiel loaded back in the Impala. Sam and Dean were waiting.

"Good evening folks! How are our two little fornicators doing? Dean said as he turned around in the driver's seat. "You two stink like sex."

"Dude!" Sam yelled smacking Dean on the arm. Amber looked at Dean exasperated.

"I'm dealing with it Sam.....this is how I'm dealing with it." Dean replied.

"Can we just go and get this over with?" Sam asked.

Dean started the car. "Sure! Just one more thing though...." turning back to Castiel. "I'm never callin you my brother-in-law!"

"Oh my God!" Amber said folding her arms highly annoyed.

The four drove back to the club to find Lucifer.

-

Once back inside the club and backstage...Sam busied himself scanning the room for Lucifer and it didn't take long to find him. Same corner booth.

Sam hurried back stage and pulled out the ear pieces and handed them the Dean, Amber and Castiel. "Ok, he's out there. If we're gonna move, we better move now. You remember what you need to do right?" Sam asked Amber.

"Go out on the floor, make a b-line for him, ask him if he would like a private dance, don't take no for an answer, walk him back to the VIP lounge, set him on the couch in a booth and then ya'll come back and get him." Amber reviewed her directives and pressed out the wrinkles in her skirt. She was back in her school girl attire.

"Right, we'll be watchin' you out the side door the whole time. You'll be fine." reassured Sam.

Castiel was very nervous. He had a bad feeling about this plan and he worried for Amber. Amber sensed his concern and took his hands. "I'll be fine, Cas." she said kissing him.

"C'mon you two! Knock it off!" Dean said.

Amber hugged Castiel and proceeded to the side stage door. "Here goes nothing." She said and walked out the door. Sam and Dean gathered at the small door window watching her walk over to the corner booth.

"Hi, my name's Nikki." Amber said walking up to Lucifer and offering her hand. "Would you like a private dance?" She asked nervously.

He took her hand and his eyes shown bright red. "I'd love one, darling." He said giving her an evil grin.

"Then follow me." Amber said as he got up and followed her down the aisle.

Castiel, still with the fear something wasn't quite right with this, walked over to the window to watch Amber as she neared the VIP room door. He glanced at the man she led by the hand. His growing fear suddenly validated.

"That's not Lucifer!" Castiel shouted as he saw the VIP Room door shut behind Amber. "We've gotta save her...something's wrong!" He said running out the door, Sam and Dean following close behind.

The three opened the VIP Room door to a horrifying scene. The demon they thought was Lucifer stood behind Amber with one hand on her throat and the other over her mouth. Five demons stood behind him. Black eyes teaming with evil.

Castiel was distraught in fear and anger. He watched as Amber struggled to free herself, tears pouring down her cheeks. He started toward them ready to fight.

"Take one more step, loverboy and I'll snap her neck!" the red eyed demon seethed. Castiel froze in place.

"Thanks Guys! You bumbling idiots led us right to her!" said the demon tightening his grip around Amber's neck. "Now that we've found her, we can take her to Lucifer and he can perform the sacrifice and bring out the final battle."

"Wait, take one of us instead. If it's gotta be a Winchesters blood, take me or Sam....leave her alone." Dean volunteered hoping they'd be willing to switch.

"No deal, boys. It's her blood and her blood only that will bring on the end battle. It could have been Sam but his rare apocalyptic gene was mutated when Azazel made him one of his psychic kids. So now the only one left with this gene in its original unaltered state is your dear little sister. Lucifer's dying to meet this little vixen." said the red eyed demon.

"Gotta go boys, gotta date with the devil." the demon laughed pulling her out the back emergency exit door, his fellow demons following behind. "Oh yeah...here's a little something to keep you busy." the red eyed demon said pulling out a pistol and firing hitting Castiel in the shoulder. He dropped to his knees. A muffled scream came from Amber as he ushered her out the door.

Dean, acting quickly, pulled the knife out of his jacket pocket and tackled one demon to the ground before she was able to leave through the emergency exit. "You try to smoke out of that meat suit and I'll gut you." Dean said holding the knife to her neck.

Sam tended to Castiel who lay bleeding profusely and struggled to breathe. "Dean, we've gotta get him to a hospital there's too much blood!"

"You get him to the hospital...I've got plans for this little demon bitch!" Dean said picking her up still holding the knife to her throat.


	23. Interrogation

"Where did they take Amber?" Dean said smacking the demon's face while she said tied in the devils trap in the back booth of the lounge.

The demon laughed. "Doesn't matter...she's probably already dead."

"Well then you won't mind if I do this..." Dean said slicing her arm with the knife. The demon screamed in pain.

"Now where is she?! Dean screamed.

"I won't tell you!" she shouted.

"You must be thirsty from all that screaming...here have some water." Dean said as he threw a vile of holy water on her. She screamed wildly as her skin burned.

"You know I can to this all night honey.." Dean whispered in her ear as he sliced thin slivers of skin down her neck.

"Ok I'll tell you! she screamed in pain. "They've taken her to that church downtown to perform the sacrifice."

"Thanks sweetie." Dean whispered and plunged the knife into her chest killing her.


	24. Headed to Church

Sam brought Castiel to the hospital. He was so weak and lost so much blood he could barely walk. The nurses hurried and got him on a stretcher and quickly carried him out of the room. They had to do surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage to his shoulder. Sam was sitting in the hospital waiting room when Dean showed up.

"Hey, I know where the demon's are holding Amber. How's Cas?"

"He's in surgery right now. His lung collapsed and he lost a lot of blood. The doc said if we had been two minutes later, he would have died."

"But he's gonna make it though...right?" Dean asked.

"I hope so, dude." Sam answered.

"Well, we can't wait for Cas to get out of surgery. We need to get Amber back now...you got any ideas?" Sam asked.

"No, but I'll think of something..." Dean asked as he and Sam walked out the door.

They went back to the motel and packed every single piece of weaponry they had and set out on their way to the church downtown.


	25. A Fighting Chance

Castiel was still unconscious as he lay recovering in his hospital room. He was unaware a familiar face had walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. It was Anna. She walked up the side of the bed running her hands along the covers. She caressed the side of his face and watched him sleep for a moment.

"I can't give you your powers back...but I can give you a fighting chance to save her." she said as placed her hand on his chest, instantaneously healing him.

He shot up out of bed and scanned the room and found the room empty, finding only a set of clothes and a note that said, "The Glory of Christ Baptist Church, hurry." - a friend

He dressed quickly and snuck out of the hospital.


	26. Silly Rabbits

Dean and Sam parked the Impala about a block up from the church. They got out and walked down the sidewalk.

"Ok, we've got the knife, couple of guns to slow 'em down and as soon as we can find a random goon demon, you can do your little blood sucking thing and we can go kick ass." Dean said checking his gun and putting it in the back of his pants.

"Let's hope its that simple." Sam replied as they made their way to the back of the church. They found a maintenance entrance and kicked it open. The church was empty. Sam and Dean proceeded to the tattered sanctuary and heard screams coming from the basement. They found a set of stairs leading down next to the pulpit and followed them down hoping they would still be in time to save her. At the bottom of the steps was a long dark corridor. At the end, an open door that radiated light. Underneath that light, lay Amber strapped to a table struggling in vain to free herself. She screamed for help, but the room was empty.

Sam and Dean started down the long corridor, guns and knife drawn.

"Silly Rabbits." a voice from behind them spoke and Sam and Dean felt guns poking them in the back. A female demon accompanied by two large male demons had been watching and followed them down in the basement.

"You honestly think we would just let you walk in and rescue her? We've been watching you the whole time." the female demon said. One of her male accomplices grabbed their guns and knife and stuffed them in his pocket. "I'd love to gut both of you right now...but master says all things in good time. Your sister dies first."

"When I get outta here, just know, you're #1 on my shit list, bitch." Dean uttered angrily putting his hands on his head.

"You two seem a bit grumpy...maybe a good nap will do you some good." the female demon sneered and watched as her two cohorts knock Sam and Dean to the ground unconscious with the butt of their weapons.

"Throw 'em in that spare room over there. Guard the door. We don't need them interrupting us." ordered the female demon to one of her male counterparts. "We need to start preparing for master's arrival." the female demon and the other male demon walked into the room where Amber lay and shut the door.


	27. The Real Devil

Sam and Dean woke up several minutes later. They scrambled to their feet and scoped their surroundings. A small room, no windows, rock walls and a metal door with only a small window where they saw a demon standing guard.

"Well, what now genius?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, Dean!" Sam said examining the door for any possible weaknesses.

Sam and Dean heard footsteps coming down the hall. They heard the footsteps get closer and they peered out the small window to see who it could be. A tall, blonde headed man dressed in a suit passed by the door. The demon standing guard bowed his head and said "Master," acknowledging his allegiance.

"That's him! That's Lucifer!" Dean said punching the door.

Lucifer never even glanced at the imprisoned Winchesters, just kept his cadence steady as he walked to the room at the end of the corridor, minions following close behind.

"Dude we've gotta figure out something! Amber doesn't have that much time!" Sam said stretching to see down both ends of the corridor.


	28. Sacrificial Lamb

Amber lay still strapped to the table. She had become too tired and weak to bother struggling. Tears drops puddled on the side of her head. Two demons kept her company in the room lighting candles and sharpening a large blade. The heavy door swung open and a tall, blond headed man wearing a suit lead a group of demons into the room. The two demons bowing their heads in allegiance. Amber, knowing exactly who this was, found strength to scream out again hoping someone would hear her before it was too late.

"Shhhh. This will all over soon." Lucifer said caressing the sides of her face.

"Master, we're ready to begin when you are." the female demon said handing him the blade.


	29. Angelic Rescue

Castiel made his way into the church and snuck down the steps to the sounds of Amber's screams. His heart pounded in terror. He peeked around the corner and saw a demon standing guard in front of a metal door. The knife and Dean and Sam's guns stuck out of the top of his pants. He made eye contact with Dean who peered out of the small window in the door. They nodded at each other in silent agreement. Dean started to yell and heckle the demon to get his attention. The demon turned around and focused his attention on Dean, while Castiel found a wooden chair at the bottom of the steps, picked it up and slammed it up against the demon's head knocking him unconscious. Castiel kicked the body out of the way of the door and freed Sam and Dean from the room.

"C'mon! They started the ceremony!" Castiel yelled grabbing the knife and guns and handing them to Sam and Dean.

"Hang on..." Sam said taking the knife and cutting the demon's arm exposing a steady stream of blood. Sam consumed as much blood as he could and dropped the arm meeting up with Castiel and Dean outside the door where Amber was being held. They heard ominous chanting on the inside and Amber screaming out for help.

"Here you take the knife." Sam ordered Castiel as his eyes began to turn black. "Take out as many demons as you can, I'll hold Lucifer."

Dean kicked open the door and found Lucifer holding the blade high above his head about to make the sacrifice.

Castiel seeing the blade quickly ran over to Lucifer and plunged the knife into his back....making him drop the blade and stunning him temporarily.

Sam raised his hand and held Lucifer in place while Castiel removed the knife. Dean began shooting the minion demons as they moved toward him in retaliation.

"Cut her loose, get her outta here!" Sam yelled struggling to keep his demon blood hold on Lucifer.

Castiel ran over to the table and cut the straps holding Amber down. He sat her up on the side of the table.

"Cas! Watch out! she yelled as a demon attempted to grab Castiel. He spun around quickly and slit its throat knocking it to the ground.

Sam continued his hold on Lucifer and once Castiel had cut Amber from the table, he turned his power into overdrive, lifting Lucifer up off the ground. Lucifer's eyes turned white and his skin glowed as it melted. He dropped his head and laughed.

"This isn't over Sammy! You can't kill me!" Lucifer chuckled as he watched his skin melt off his vessel's bones. "I'll be back for her!"

Suddenly Lucifer exploded into a bright light leaving nothing left of his former vessel. The explosion was so massive it shook the room and knocked the four back into the corridor. The church itself began to rumble and crumble around them. Pieces of the ceiling and walls began to crack and fall.

"It's gonna collapse!" Sam yelled as followed in behind Dean, Castiel and Amber who ran frantically up the steps and out of the church and down the sidewalk before a final loud explosion signaled the total destruction of the entire building.

The four watched as a large cloud of dust bellowed from the ruins.


	30. Hell Bent on Love

Bobby looked out his front window. Amber and Castiel sat on the swing on the front porch, her legs in his lap, laughing and sharing a bowl of ice cream. They were happy and at peace when they were together.

"That's the damnedest thing." Bobby said chuckling as he turned back to Sam and Dean who sat on the couch. "Who ever would have thought...those two would fall for each other..., you think they'll be able to handle this lifestyle?"

"If they made through the past few days, they'll be fine....seem pretty hell bent on being together." Dean laughed as he sipped his beer.

Bobby's phone rang and he left the room to answer it.

"You coming across any ideas on killing Lucifer?" Dean asked Sam who was concentrating on reading one of his Dad's books they'd pulled from his storage container.

"A few...." Sam answered still reading from the literature.

Bobby came back in the room from his phone call. "Listen up sports fans, just got a call from a buddy in Virginia, said omens are poppin up like crazy...."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. It was time. They grabbed their stuff and headed outside.

"Got some demonic omens showing up in Virginia, kids, get your crap." Dean said to Amber and Castiel as he stood in the doorway.

Castiel looked at Amber. "You ready?"

"Let's go." Amber replied smiling.


End file.
